Eclair Lied
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When Lucy 'died' she didn't expect to be reborn as a certain E.S. member who was only in Nyuu personality for most all of her life...until one day before the start of the KG series several gunmen shoot and nearly kill Ricki, the only one Éclair has ever confided everything in. Now armed with her bloodthirsty side, her vectors, and Two others of the same species watch blood fly. M
1. Chapter 1

**Elfen Lied and Kiddy Grade**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing. What if Éclair had been Lucy from Elfen lied, her horns hidden and stuck in her Nyuu personality for almost her entire life? What if her more blood thirsty side- her real side- came back before the start of the series? Read to see! AU OOC Bloodthirst!Lucy!Eclair NOT EVIL BUT STILL BLOODTHIRSTY!ALV! Motherly!Dvergr)**

"No one move!" A man shouted letting loose a few bullets in random directions as he and five others broke into the lobby of the G.O.T.T. with guns in both their hands and what looked like dozens of ammunition clips at their sides.

"Lumiere!" E.S. member and G.O.T.T. receptionist Éclair exclaimed kneeling down next to her friend and partners side when the smaller blue haired girl had been struck in the side with one of the warning bullets, rendering her incapable of movement let alone use of her abilities for a few moments.

"Ricki!" Another receptionist and friend of Éclairs, Bonita, exclaimed causing Éclair's head to shoot up and stare shocked at the scene that met her eyes. Another receptionist and the best friend of Éclair, Ricki, was laying on the floor with blood beginning to surround her body a bullet hole in her chest near her heart. Éclair felt her shoulders begin to shake as she stared at Ricki while Bonita was trying desperately to keep Ricki from dying right then and there, the blond already unconscious.

The one person she had ever shown her strange horns, the ones she always kept hidden via her small ability with illusions, was lying on the ground dying possibly already dead. The one person that ever saw Éclair's real self, the doubt, the fear, the insecurities, the hopelessness that made up her real self instead of her cheerful mask. The one person to ever see the true Éclair and accept her was lying on the ground near death if not already dead. Éclair felt something inside of her snap as a familiar scene played out in her mind, only instead of gun men it was older kids in an orphanage and instead of Ricki it was a dog. Both time her only friends were in front of her either dead or dying…and both times there was nothing Éclair could do to stop it.

"Didn't you hear me bitch!? No one move!" The lead gun man shouted at Éclair when she stood up limply, her whole body trembling with rage. Éclair lifted her head slowly as her illusion over her horns faded, the gun man backed up a step at the unbridled rage in Éclairs dark red orbs that were so eerily similar to blood. The gun men pointed their shaking guns at Éclair as she took a single step forward with her eyes never leaving the gun mans.

Éclair felt something long buried and hidden within her rear its head as she took another step forward without dropping her glare, making one of the guys panic and fire at her until his magazine was out of bullets. There were bullet holes in the receptionist desk in front of Éclair and in the wall on either side of her but there wasn't a single scratch on her. The bullets that would have hit her were just floating in the air in front of her as if suspended there, one of them literally a single inch away from striking her in the chest.

"Wh-What the hell are you!?" The lead gunman asked backing up in fear as the bullets clattered to the ground in front of Éclair.

"Me? I'm one pissed off receptionist." Éclair said with a twisted smile as the bullets rose into the air again and went flying right back at the man that shot them, ripping into his chest and ribcage without mercy.

"Sh-She's some kind of monster!" Another of the gunmen said aiming his gun at Éclair's head and firing without a second thought in his panic. Just as last time the bullets impacted the wall and desk around Éclair but didn't hit her or anyone else, her vectors subconsciously protecting those near her. Instead of the six vectors she had in the past that could only go two meters Éclair had ten vectors that could go up to ten meters…which meant the gunmen were within range of the murderous brunette.

The gunman that fired at her found his arm taken completely off at the shoulder and stared in terror at Éclair as one of her invisible vectors ripped off his head, causing a spray of blood to shoot from both of the wounds. A second gunman tried to charge at Éclair, thinking brute strength would kill her, and it resulted in his heart being shoved out of his chest and into a third gunman who stared in horror as his comrade went down with a hole in his chest. The third gunman had his head ripped clean off and his body used as a meat shield when the last gunman tried to shoot Éclair. Éclair moved forward to kill the last of the gunmen when Chief Eclipse appeared in front of him, causing the vectors to divert immediately into a nearby wall that had a hole in it now.

"Ms. Ricki is still alive and will make a full recovery in time Éclair and we need to take at least one of them for questioning. Stand down." Eclipse ordered softly to the brunette that was staring at her angrily before her eyes snapped to Dvergr and Alv who appeared beside Eclipse immediately.

"Strange. I didn't feel your Diclonii side before Éclair." Alv said with a smirk and low whistle at all the carnage Éclair had caused.

"Calm yourself Éclair or else we'll have to restrain you." Dvergr said gently to the growling girl that looked at them with a hint of confusion in her angry eyes.

"How do you know what I am?" Éclair growled out at them, her memories of her past lives including her original one returning rapidly.

"Pretty hard not to since we sensed you the moment this side of you woke up Éclair…or should I call you Lucy?"


	2. Diclonii and Daughters

**Elfen Lied and Kiddy Grade**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Pretty hard not to since we sensed you the moment this side of you woke up Éclair…or should I call you Lucy?"

"How do you know that name?! Answers NOW!" Éclair said slamming the two of them into the ground with one of her hands wrapped around each of their throats not applying a lot of pressure yet but she was ready to snap their necks should she want to.

"Mind trying not to strangle us first?" Alv asked sardonically as she raised an eyebrow at Éclair despite the hand on her neck. Eclipse moved to intercept Éclair when the brunette was pushed off of the two by an invisible force.

"Now that we are no longer under threat of being strangled let's go somewhere more secluded so that we can explain everything." Dvergr said lightly massaging her neck as she and Alv stood before they grabbed Éclair and vanished from sight. Once she got her bearings back Éclair glared at Alv and Dvergr, growling slightly in warning.

"Calm down Lucy. We're at mine and Dvergrs house. If we wanted to kill you we would have done so earlier and wouldn't bother being discreet about it." Alv said rolling her eyes slightly while Éclair looked a little confused and curious as she looked around and noticed that she was standing in the hallway of a rather comfortable looking modest two story home.

"We just wanted to get you somewhere more comfortable so that we can talk without having to worry about eavesdroppers. Please take off your shoes; I just washed the floors yesterday." Dvergr said simply as she removed her shoes and placed them beside the doormat at the door.

"Oh I'm sorr-ow my head." Éclair said immediately taking off her shoes before wincing as she grabbed at her head and stumbled in place slightly.

"Easy there Lucy. We don't need nor want you passing out on us." Alv said pulling one of Éclairs arms around her shoulders and leading the auburn haired woman towards the living room and the comfortable red couch in it, Dvergr grabbing Éclairs shoes and putting them beside hers and Alvs before following after the two.

"Why does my head hurt so much? This is worse than a hangover." Éclair asked cradling her head and shooting Alv a thankful look when the blue haired woman gently lowered her onto the couch. Although the blunette did snicker at Éclair's words, despite how true they were.

"Your split personality woke up rather violently after seeing that your friend, Ricki I think, was shot. I'm pretty sure that's why." Alv said sitting beside Éclair and patting her on the back in sympathy while Dvergr went to the kitchen to make them some tea, it would help with Éclair's headache at least.

"How do you two know about my name…and split personality? Let alone what I am?" Éclair asked looking at the two curiously since the kitchen was connected to the living room without a room divider.

"I'm a full blooded Diclonii while Alv is half Diclonii half human. I've been around for quite a long time, although not as long as you have. I believe I was born a few years after you had gotten loose last time and I was hearing stories of you growing up in America with other Diclonii." Dvergr called from in the kitchen while Alv nodded her agreement.

"Mom told me the stories she had heard about the last time you went on a killing spree when I was little. You're still somewhat of a legend amongst the Dicloniis, if only because you are the queen." Alv explained to Éclair at the curious look while Éclair looked even more confused.

"Strange. I don't remember much right now but I remember being told that all Diclonii are born sterile." Éclair said leaving the obvious question hanging in the air while Dvergr walked back into the living room and took a seat on a comfortable looking red chair opposite of Alv and Éclair.

"Yes all Diclonii outside the 'royal family' as others call it, are born sterile. There are currently only three Diclonii capable of reproduction, the human scientists tried to clone one of them once but the clone was sterile as well and therefore they had…disposed of it." Dvergr said wincing ever so slightly when she remembered how the human scientists had cloned her in hopes of her clone bearing Diclonii children that would be easy to mold into their perfect soldiers.

"Really? I know I'm one of them but who are the other two and who was cloned?" Éclair asked tilting her head at them both curiously while Alv winced slightly since she knew the cloning had always been a sensitive topic for Dvergr.

"You're looking at them. Me and Alv are the only other two Diclonii able to actually have children of our own and I was the one they cloned, thankfully." Dvergr said sighing slightly while Éclair gave Dvergr and Alv confused looks as Dvergr used her Vectors to set a tray of tea with sugar cubes down in front of them.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I keep asking questions? I've been out of it for a while now and I'm curious as hell." Éclair said her Éclair persona mixing with her Lucy and Nyuu personas slightly.

"Ask away. I'll try to answer them as best as I can." Dvergr said nodding slightly since she would be confused and curious after being out of it for well over seven hundred years.

"Why'd you say thankfully when you talked about being cloned? I know I wouldn't like being cloned at all let alone for the reason you gave." Éclair asked tilting her head curiously as she took a sip of her tea after putting in two or three sugar cubes, whereas Dvergr only put in one and Alv put in four.

"I was thankful they had cloned me at that time because it had been before Alv was born. I'm thankful that she hadn't been born at that time or else they would have tried cloning her for either that same reason, or to have a Diclonii child they could mold to their will." Dvergr explained causing Éclair to nod slightly in understanding, if she were in that position she would rather she be the one cloned instead of her child.

"I can understand that but that brings forth another question. How come you two are the only other Diclonii able to have children?" Éclair asked tilting her at the two curiously and causing Alv to look somewhat curious as well while Dvergr sighed.

"I should have expected that question. Alv can give birth to her own children because she is my daughter. The only reason _I _was not sterile is because…" Here Dvergr trailed off as she sat her tea cup down and looked Éclair directly in the eyes while Alv stared between the two curiously. She had never been told why she and her mom weren't sterile, just that they weren't and that her mom was grateful for that.

"I'm _your_ daughter."


	3. explain and dates

**Elfen Lied and Kiddy Grade**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I'm _your_ daughter."

Éclair and Alv stared at Dvergr shocked, neither able to actually believe what she had said.

"H-how? Wouldn't I know if I had gotten pregnant before?" Éclair asked staring at Dvergr shocked and causing the purple haired woman to sigh slightly as she stared into her cup of tea on the table.

"You didn't get pregnant with me, not like how I got pregnant with Alv at least. While you were stuck in that lab place during your life as Lucy you were mainly comatose until you woke up and managed to get out. What you didn't know was that during the time you were comatose the scientists ran tests on you and injected different Diclonii DNA, I don't know where they got it from though, into your womb in order to see if the rumors of Diclonii being able to get pregnant was true or not. It was but only for you at that time. The scientists observed as you carried me to term even while comatose, although they had to have done a C-section in order to get me out of your stomach when the time came. At that time they ran several tests on the both of us to see if there was anything different about our bodies. Me for being a born full blooded Diclonii and you for being the only Diclonii in history to actually get pregnant." Dvergr explained causing Éclairs hands to reflexively fly to her stomach.

"So…you're my daughter because of the scientists experiment and Alv's my granddaughter?" Éclair asked tilting her head at them both curiously, inwardly wondering how the heck she couldn't have woken up from her comatose state during her pregnancy so she could have actually taken care of her daughter.

"Yes but don't worry. I don't actually expect you to try and take responsibility for either of us. I'-"

"Have you lost your mind?! Of _course_ I'll take responsibility for you both! You're my daughter and she's my granddaughter!" Éclair said interrupting whatever Dvergr had been about to say as she nearly bounced in place happily, causing the two to stare at her.

"I always wanted a daughter and now I have a daughter _and_ a granddaughter! The only thing I wish was different is that I woke up while pregnant with you so I could raise you on my own and later help you raise Alv!" Éclair said grinning at the two before her grin faltered slightly as she looked at them.

"Er. That is I don't mind taking responsibility for you both if you want me too…" Éclair trailed off not knowing whether or not Alv or Dvergr would want her in their lives after they had done so long without her. Dvergr and Alv stared at her shocked for a moment, they had never seen Éclair look so insecure nor had Dvergr actually expected that Éclair would want to have anything to do with them.

"I don't know about mom but I always kinda wondered what it would be like to have a grandma…"Alv trailed off with a nervous grin while Dvergr smiled ever so slightly as well.

"I always wondered what having a mother looking after you would be like." Dvergr said causing Éclair's whole face to light up.

"Thank you both _soooo_ much! I know I probably won't be the best mother in the galaxy but I'll certainly try my best!" Éclair said looking about ready to squeeze them both to death via hug.

"As long as you don't try to kill us or spoil Alv rotten I'll be happy." Dvergr said her smile widening ever so slightly as she took another sip of her tea, watching in amusement as Éclair froze almost mid-bounce.

"But she's my adorable little granddaughter! It's in the job description to spoil her rotten!" Éclair protested causing Dvergr to snicker at the look on Alv's face at being called both 'adorable' and 'little' at all let alone in the same sentence.

"I'm not adorable and I'm not little!" Alv protested at Éclair while Dvergr smirked slightly.

"You were really adorable and really little as a baby and child, you only shot up in height when you turned about fourteen and I have the pictures and videos to prove it." Dvergr said causing Alv to look at her in confusion while Éclairs eyes sparkled at being able to see pictures of her granddaughter as a baby and child.

"Can I see them?" Éclair asked causing Dvergr to nod and get up to sit down between Éclair and Alv, grabbing a thick leather bound book from the side table.

"See this is a picture I got one of the nurses to take just after Alv was born." Dvergr said opening the book and pointing out the very first picture. It was a picture of a light pink haired Dvergr smiling tiredly but happily as she held a small pink haired baby that was smiling and seemed to be giggling at the camera.

"Awwww. She was so cute and tiny…what happened?" Éclair asked teasing Alv lightly while the blue haired woman glared at her grandmother.

"She was born two months early so it's only natural she was tiny at the time…and as for the cute part she grew up. She was cute and adorable as a baby and child but now she's a very pretty young lady." Dvergr said proudly and causing Alv to scowl slightly at her mom, although it was more playful than anything else.

"That reminds me." Éclair said snapping her fingers suddenly as if she had forgotten something. The other two looked at her curiously as she turned and stared at them both sternly.

"Neither of you two are allowed to date until I am long past dead! Dvergr, no giving Alv any little brothers or sisters and Alv? No making me a great-grandmother." Éclair said in all seriousness, causing them both to blush slightly but glare at her.

"I mean it. I will murder any male and female that comes within five feet of either of you with those intentions." Éclair said causing the two to exchange glances, they should have seen this coming. They really really should have.

"I wasn't there to protect either of you when you both were growing up therefore I'm going to make sure nothing happens to either of you now!" Éclair said smirking at them both when they glared at her again, they could protect themselves thank you very much!

"Why do I have no doubts you'll kill anyone who tries to hurt us in any way possible?" Alv asked with her eyebrow twitching ever so slightly, at least mom had been a little more lax in letting her date a few times but never Alv never got any further than merely holding hands with her dates. Now she wouldn't even be able to do that should she try to date someone!

"Because I will and I will make their deaths very painful and very bloody."


End file.
